Comfort Cuddles
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Strange things happen during thunder storms. Poor Speedy never saw it coming. T because of what Speedy almost says.


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned TT****…**** I don****'****t. It sucks.**

**Summary: Strange things happen during thunder storms. Poor Speedy never saw it coming.**

Inside the Titan's East tower it should have been completely silent. All the residents were asleep, snuggled up in their beds after a long day of protecting their city. And it would have been quiet if not for the storm happening outside the tower. Fierce rain lashed against the windows and drummed against the walls and roof. The whole tower lit up when the lightning struck and the thunder rumbled though the halls.

In one room, in the bottom bed of a bunk bed, two twins were huddled underneath the covers. They had never experienced a thunder storm before, every time they saw one starting they had simply ran to a sunny - or at least peaceful - place. Both brothers shivered when another roar of thunder came. Under Mas's cover, they were sheltered from the sudden flashes of lightning but they had yet to work out a way to shield their ears from the thunder.

After ten minutes of silence, the boys declared the storm over and poked their heads from under their cover. Bright, messy red hair fell into wide eyes as they both peered at their curtain-drawn window. Menos slipped out from his brothers covers and slid onto the carpeted floor. He padded over to the ladder in his red and white feetie pyjamas and started to climb it as his brother sat up; dressed in the same outfit as his twin. (1)

As Menos placed his foot on the third step, a clap of thunder sounded from outside. Menos let out a yell and fell from the ladder landing with a soft thump on the floor. Mas jumped out of his bed to pull his brother up from the floor.

Menos gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Heh, el trueno me asustó."

Mas smiled. "Nada tener miedo de, hermano."

Despite still shaking, Menos nodded. "Si, Si."

There was a pause and then, suddenly and unexpectedly, the while room lit up an eerie white as lightning flashed just outside their window. Both boys screamed loudly and gripped hands as they ran, as fast as the lightning itself, out the door and down the hall. They stopped running - but not screaming - outside a door with a control pad. Not knowing the password, the twins slammed their non-connected hands down on it and the door hissed open. Darting in just before the door shut on them, Mas and Menos finally stopped yelling.

The room was completely dark and the air was stuffy. The twins knew that this room was normally only used for sleeping as the resident of the room usually spent his time in the gym, thus was why it was so messy and untidy. Racing over to the bed, they paused as they stared up at the mass of messed up covers wondering if it was wise to wake up the sleeping boy tangled under it. A rumbled of thunder from outside quickly made up their minds for them.

"Speedy?" Mas whispered, giving the lump under the covers a poke. "Señor Speedy?" He said a little louder.

The sleeping boy mumbled and shifted slightly but didn't wake up. The twins exchanged glances; Speedy wasn't the easiest person to wake up when it was day. Was it even possible to wake him up at night?

Lightning flashed though Speedy's uncovered window and the young boys let out a squeak, jumping onto the bed and diving under the warm covers. Blinded, they scrambled until Menos went headfirst into Speedy's stomach; forcing the archer awake and making him shoot up into a sitting position.

"What the fu-" He blinked down at the twins, his hand millimetres from his bow and arrows.

The three boys stared at each other. Neither twin was wearing their helmets and Speedy had slept without his mask on. It was the first time they had seen each other without their trademark head/face gear.

"Sus ojos son verdes?" Menos said quietly, breaking the silence.

"No vio que eso viniendo." Mas murmured.

Speedy's face flushed and he scowled at the young boys.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He hissed, not wanting to wake anyone else up. His eyes darted to the clock. "Its midnight!"

Mas and Menos fidgeted slightly. "El trueno es muy fuerte." Mas mumbled, his freckled cheeks pink. "Y el relámpago brillante."

Menos nodded, his face the same colour as his brothers. "Fuimos asustados."

Speedy closed his eyes in concentration, trying to translate what they were saying. There was another flash and he felt the twins cower in his lap. His eyes shot open. "The storm? Your afraid of the storm?"

Both twins looked in opposite directions, avoiding his gaze. He sighed and shifted from his warm spot to lay on the left side of his bed. Then he motioned at the twins.

"C'mon then."

They broke out in to almost identical grins, only distinguishable because of Menos's missing tooth, and scrambled into comfortable sleeping positions on the right side of Speedy's bed. Just seconds after, thunder crashed and Mas y Menos gave a whimper. Speedy rolled his eyes and pulled the cover over all three of their heads.

"I won't tell 'em you two got scared if you don't tell 'em 'bout my eye colour." Speedy's muffled voice was sleepy.

"Trato." Came the reply from both speedsters.

In the morning…

Aqualad yawned widely as he came out of his room. His eyes floated down the hall to see Bumblebee standing outside of Speedy's room, the door open. Walking over he noticed the code-panel was broken and instantly assumed something was wrong.

"Bee-" He started but was cut off by her hushing him and motioning him over. Frowning at the grin on her face, he walked over to peer over her shoulder and into their team-mates room. A smirk graced his face when he saw Speedy's bed. The covers were kicked down the bottom of the mattress and three redheaded boys were sprawled out across it. The eldest in the middle with his arms round the younger two protectively. The two twins were using the archers stomach as a pillow as they sucked they're thumbs silently.(2) Neither twin wore their helmet and Speedy's mask lay on hid bedside table.

"Should we wake them?" Aqualad whispered.

"Na." She whispered back. "Let 'em sleep in."

Both paused.

"You gotta camera?"

"You a genius."

"That's why I'm the leader."

**AN: I know, I****'****ve already done a one-shot using a thunder storm as the subject but people react odd to thunder (personally, I like them and I stay up all night to watch them) and it****'****s always funny to see what they do. **

**(1) - I know they're, like, 12 but I could so see 'em in little matching feetie PJ's XD**

**(2) - Again, they're a little too old to be doing this but it was too cute to pass up. **

**Translations were done using an online translator so don't blame me if they're wrong.**

Heh, el trueno me asustó. - Heh, the thunder frightened me.

Nada tener miedo de, hermano. - There's nothing to be afraid of, brother.

Si, Si - Yes, yes.

Sus ojos son verdes? - Your eyes are green?

No vio que eso viniendo. - Didn't see that coming.

El trueno es muy fuerte. - The thunder is loud.

Y el relámpago brillante. - And the lighting's bright.

Fuimos asustados. - We were scared.

Trato. - Deal.

**Hopefully, those are all right.**

**It's a drabble, that's why its so short. **

**Reviews are encouraged, constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored.**

**xXx**


End file.
